


Carnation Connection

by Baeowolf



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kong Studios, Noodle's Mom speculation, Ocean Bacon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Speculation, Teen Romance, dad like russel hobbs, i'm sorry about the ooc, protective Russel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeowolf/pseuds/Baeowolf
Summary: Namika "Ami" Shimizu was 18 and found herself pregnant by her abusive boyfriend. After escaping she gave birth to a girl, only to be told that she died. Ami was never the same. Noodle was 8 when she appeared in a FedEx box at Kong Studios, launching herself into the world of fame, fortune, and a yearning to figure out who she is.Excerpt (subject to change after editing)"You're working with a yank and two gaijins," A man pushed Noodle, now 22, was walking down the streets of Japan with the band, when some drunk man started yelling at her. Both Russ and Murdoc pushed him away, "just like that whore Mother of yours."That hit a nerve with Noodle, never knowing who her mum had been. She went up to him and socked him right in the nose, 2D now holding her back from dealing any more damage."I don't even know you.""I know that pin anywhere," pulled down his collar to show scars, "that whore did this with that pin."Noodle adjusted the carnation pin in her hair as she yanked away from 2D's hold, "if my supposed mother did do this, you probably deserved this."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize before even starting, about how OC this might seem at times. I refuse to spend an hour listening to Rise of the Ogre so some of the stuff doesn't line up. Most of the info has been pulled from almost everything on the Gorillaz Wikia and I spent about a week looking into Hanakotoba, which was fascinating.  
> I felt like introducing Ami first was good because going back she doesn't pop up for about five chapters. I planned on running a parallel as Noodle grows up and Ami living on, but it didn't look to neat, so I had completely changed the end. I'm just rambling now....Enjoy :D

**Bold=Not english**

“This is the final straw you idiot,” a man slammed his fist against the dining room table, “you can’t even be a prostitute right.”

Ami was in tears, her boyfriend turned pimp was always angry, especially when she didn’t bring home more than $600, but that wasn’t the problem, this time. After spending many nights as an escort and being manipulated into moving from her home country, Ami found herself pregnant. She shook as she sat across from him, “I-I’m sorry. I thought y-you were wearing a condom.”

“So it’s my fault,” he grabbed her arm, “it’s your fault for not telling me you were ovulating,” he started to twist it roughly, “it’s your fault and you know it.”

Something in Ami snapped. Maybe it was her joints dislocating or a deep, repressed rage. Maybe it was both.

 “Let me go,” her voice growled.

“What did you say?”

“Let me go so I can give you a treat,” her voice softened, “sweetie I’m sorry.”

She walked over to the other side of the table and she kissed him. Ami placed herself into his lap and pulled her hair pin out, her long black hair unravelling. It was a pin that had been passed down by women for generations, with a set of carnations and a long needle. Ami wrapped her arms around his neck and stabbed him. She kept stabbing him in the neck until he stopped moving.

Ami ran to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and the blood started to wash off. Realization hit her and she let out a blood curdling screech. She had killed him and she needed to get out. She didn’t want to go to jail, not when there was a baby on the way.

 Ami ran to their shared bedroom, any minute now, the police would come and take her. She needed her passport, something that had been hidden from her as well as money and clothes. In a hurry, she stuffed her suitcase all her clothes and the money she had knew he hid. Ami searched for her passport. She found it in his nightstand, something she was too afraid to approach.

When she slipped on her heels she walked out of the apartment and down the elevator, putting her sunglasses on as she walked out and towards the door. She made it outside and hailed a cab in the busy London streets. Cops starting to arrive, after 20 minutes of deciding whether to come to the bad part of town, where calls were frequent. They ran past her and ran into the building.

“There’s a body on the fourth floor, suspect is still at large,” she heard on the squad car radios.

“Hey lady,” the cabbie yelled, “either get in or let me leave.”

She went into the car and instructed him to go to the airport. The rest was a blur, getting a ticket to Japan, and boarding the plane. It wasn’t until her plane ascended she finally realized that she would never tell anyone what happened.

“Ma’am,” a stewardess interrupted her thoughts, “can I get you anything? You seem a little pale.”

“Do you have any tea?”

“Of course,” the stewardess smiled, “we’ll get that for you right away Miss…”

“Namika. Namika Shimizu,” she smiled as the stewardess.

…

When she got off the plane, Ami grabbed her suitcase with what was left of her money and went to a guard asking for help. Claiming she had not been to Japan in years, which wasn’t a complete lie, and how to get to Azabu. The guard looked at her and laughed.

“Look lady,” he started, “that’s no place for prostitutes looking for work.”

“Excuse me?” Ami was offended, “do you know who I am?”

“Unless you are the one who signs my paycheck, then I don’t care. Now scram.”

Ami walked out of the airport and did the one thing that was instinctual to her, go to a convenience store and buy a train map and ticket. She was able to find her way to the Azabu train station and make it to a house she knew all too well. Ami ringed the doorbell and heard an all too familiar voice.

“Hai,” the frail voice questioned.

“Obasan, soreha watashidesu,” Ami’s voice cracked.

“Namika-chan,” the woman’s voice cracked as well. The door swung open to show a woman in her mid-thirties, running towards Ami, in tears.

“ **I’m sorry for running away** ,” Ami cried, as she got on her knees and bowed, “ **gomenasai**.”

After their heartfelt reunion, Ami realized what she had to do, she had to tell her about the crime, about her problem, about everything. Her aunt nodded and smiled sadly. The woman who had raised her niece since she was 19 and married with a child on the way, herself. Her 18-year-old niece would have a baby and it was going to be loved.

 “ **Namika** ,” her aunt stood up and looked stern, “ **you must understand that what you did was reckless and made me worried for the past four years. If it wasn’t for the fact-** ”

Ami looked at her aunt, who started crying again, “ **if it wasn’t for the fact I loved you as if you were my own child, I don’t know what I would do. Please don’t leave me again.** ”

Ami realized that she was going to be okay.

8 Months Later

“ **Push Namika-san push** ,” her aunt said, “ **We can see the head, your daughter is almost here.** ”

Ami gave a push and her baby was born. The nurses and doctors took the baby away, making the two women concerned, “ **Where are you going with the baby?** ”

“ **She’s not breathing, we’re going to take her to help,** ” the doctor said as he ran out of the room and Ami started crying, as one of the nurses helped her separate the afterbirth from her uterine walls and clean her up.

After an hour, the doctor returned, no baby cart behind him. Ami screamed as she was told the terrible news, her baby didn’t make it. What she didn’t know was her baby had been taken by the government.

Meanwhile, almost 9,600 miles away, a man woke up in the hospital, with multiple stab wounds in his neck, and a vendetta he would want to fulfill....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little girl arrives in a box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to check out my YouTube channel. Writing and making videos are what keeps me going. Feel free to also check out my AO3 profile to learn more about me and please leave comments so I can better myself in my writing.

**Bold = Japanese**

Regular = English

 

All the little girl could see was darkness. She had woken up to the sound of a car engine turning, but had no clue where she was. All she could remember was an old man hugging her and saying something, something her mind wouldn’t remember. The cramped, confined space the girl was in jostled as the car came to a halt.

“Bloody ‘ell,” a gruff voice whined, as he lifted the box, “wot did they fill this wit.”

The girl was dropped abruptly and she heard a doorbell ring.

“’Ello can I ‘elp you,” a frail voice asked.

“I got a package fer a Kong Studio.”

“Oi Murdoc,” the voice shook a bit, “wot did you an’ Russ order?”

The box was dragged into what the girl assumed was where she was dropped off in. She didn’t understand a word that was being said. Her stomach growled.

“ **I’m hungry,** ” she thought.

The young girl heard a knife slip through the tape and soon flickering lights brightened up her view. She saw a blue haired man with what appeared to be black eyes, no white or color, just black. Her head whipped around to another man, this one with a very slight green tint to his skin, no shirt, and an upside down cross. Finally, she saw the hardest person to miss, a large black man who looked like a thug, a hat covering his bald head and his pupils lacking eyes staring at her quizzically.

“Hey man,” the black giant said, “I thought you Brits stopped selling human.”

“Don’t look at me,” the green man shrugged, “I might be crude but me future is bright and I don’t wanna fuck it up by the ‘uman trade. Besides, I’d shop locally with a riper selection, if you know wot I mean. She’s wot 10 and Asian?”

The small Asian girl jumped out and got the idea to run away from the two arguing men and try to find a kitchen. She was absolutely starving. The two didn’t realize she had ran away, but the blue haired man thought it would be best to follow the small child so she didn’t die in the house.

He found her in the kitchen and she had found what appeared to be a bowl of udon and beef. Her chopstick wielding hand digging in and devouring the whole thing.

“You was just hungry, weren’t you?”

The girl turned to stare at him in confusion and wiped her face. She then ran out of the room and went to, like any curious child, explore. She ran around for about 10 minutes, the blue haired man still following her.

“ **Leave me alone, I’m just looking around**.” She said

He didn’t seem to understand her at all because the moment she picked up pace, so did he. She decided to make a sudden left and found herself in a room full of guitars. From floor to wall there were guitars. All shiny and variations of different type; six string, bass, archtop, twelve string, acoustic, and electric. The girl didn’t know the names but she knew, deep down inside, how to play one. Her mind flashed back to the sad looking old man who put her in the box. She remembered a piece of paper tucked in her pocket. As she grabbed it she walked towards an electric guitar that was already plugged in.

She grabbed the piece of paper, it was sheet music for a song title she couldn’t read. As she unfolded it, a cut piece of paper fell out, going unnoticed. She folded the paper back up and grabbed the instrument and proceeded to play, to both her and the two men staring at her from the entrance. One looking like he heard a bunch of demons scream, and the other looking like he caused them to scream.

“Um,” the boy saw the piece of paper on the ground, “is that why you’re ‘ere? Did you run away to join the band? We’re only looking fer adults.”

“ **I don’t understand a word you are saying,** ” the girl said, “ **I don’t know where I am and I need to find a place to stay. Do you know where I can go? Do you have any more of those udon** noodles **?** ”

“I say we take here on as our new guitarist. So, what if she ran away, we’re,” the green man through his arms up in celebration, “WE’RE GONNA BE FAMOUS! WOO-HOO!”

The girl through her arms up as well, “ **I’m still hungry and have no idea what you are saying! Please feed me food!** ”

The green man walked to the girl and squatted in front of her, she wasn’t intimidated, which made him smile more, “Wuts yer name girly?”

“ **What?** ”

“Well if you don’t speak English, then we gotta give you a name,” the man continued and just stared at her.

“Hey 2D,” the black man from earlier yelled, “you eat my noodles?”

“N-no Russ,” the blue haired man, 2D’s, voice shook, “it was ‘er.”

He pointed at the small girl and the green man gave a wicked grin. A grin that would make even the devil shudder.

“How ‘bout we call ‘er Noodle,” he held out a hand to shake it, “names Murdoc Nicchols. We gonna call ya Noodle.”

“ **I don’t know a word you’re saying** ,” the girl, now named Noodle screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a few weeks. I had some stuff to arrange. I'm taking 4 college classes, my YouTube channel had a bunch of videos being shot for a summer back log, a film I wrote is getting filmed soon, getting ready to go to university this fall, and I just got a job. It's been hectic, did I mention I'm gonna be taking 4 summer classes. So, updating may or may not be good. I want to try. Also, feel free to comment opinions you have about this story. It helps.


	3. Temporary Break

So I have a case of writers block for this story, but I found some old notebooks and have been writing them to word. So for now, maybe until next week, this story will be on hiatus until I get everything transferred, but if I find any stories that I'm re-writing good enough, then I'll be posting.

Sorry For the Inconvenience,  
Lottie

**Author's Note:**

> For now I am typing up chapter 2 at the moment from an old journal. So give me about a week and a half and chapter 2 will be out. Feel free to leave a constructive criticism.


End file.
